Spinach Puffs
by cultofwinters
Summary: Some Fluff! Contains Pokeshipping and Lumiemetalburgshipping (Clemont x May) Big thanks to QUEENSPELLER67 for the inspiration! Enjoy!


**Heyoooo! So I recently "discovered" a new ship recently called: "Lumiemetalburgshipping" which is Clemont x May, I love Geekchicshipping and contest shipping, but I wanted to try this one out. I apologize in advance for the characters being a bit OOC, but I am working on getting better! Enjoy! Also, I got this idea from QUEENSPELLER67**

* * *

Clemont was in a frantic rush to get his and May's house tidied up before their friends came over from Kanto.

"Oh my goodness me! If I don't have this house ready by the time May gets home, she'll have my head!" Clemont wailed in fear.

Truth be told, he absolutely adored his gorgeous girlfriend, and he was sure she did too, but sometimes her temper rivaled Misty's, which was absolutely terrifying!

He managed to put the food in the oven when he heard May's sweet voice enter the doorway.

"Oh, Clemont! I'm home!" she sang lovingly.

The young electric type gym leader smiled as he hugged her and kissed her lips.

"Hey there sweetheart! Everything go ok?"

"Mhmm, it sure did!" May trilled.

"Ash, Misty! It's so good to see you two!"

"Hey there Clemont!" Ash greeted cheerfully as he hugged his friend.

Misty smiled warmly and also hugged Clemont.

A loud growling noise pierced the air, causing Ash to blush slightly and Misty to roll her eyes.

"Ash!" Misty yelled and smacked her husband's shoulder.

"Ouch Mist that really hurt" Ash deadpanned as he rolled his eyes, causing Misty's eyes to widen and her face to redden in anger.

"Ok! How about we all go to the kitchen! I have set out a few snack items for all of you!" Clemont announced nervously.

Misty took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Sorry about that May and Clemont," she said rather sheepishly.

"It's ok Misty, it seems as though Ash has not lost any bit of his ferocious appetite!" beamed May.

Ash merely chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, knowing full well that he would pay for his antics later on that night.

The four friends walked towards the kitchen where Clemont had set out more than a few snacks.

"Geez Clemont! You trying to feed all of Kalos or what?" Ash gasped playfully

"Nope, probably just you Ash!" Misty laughed loudly and caused Ash to narrow his eyes at his wife

"Mistyyyyyy!" Ash whined

"Oh hush now darling, you know I'm only teasing you!" Misty giggled as she pecked her husband's cheek, which led to Ash kissing her right back

Clemont and May just simply watched in awe at their two friends, well, May was used to them, but Clemont was still trying to get used to Ash and Misty's relationship, one minute, they'd be at each others throats, the next minute, they were acting like a couple of lovebirds. It was all kind of strange to Clemont, but he could see that Ash was very happy being married to Misty, and that's all that mattered to him.

"Um, Clemont? Everything alright in there?" May asked with a smirk, breaking Clemont out of his trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just thinking of something that's all!"

"Like what Clemont?" Misty tilted her head in curiosity.

"Oh…um. Well, you see…if I may, it's just that, you two have a very interesting relationship dynamic, I mean, you two seem to argue constantly, but then you guys dote over each other like crazy! W-Which isn't a bad thing! It's just really interesting." Clemont answered nervously.

Ash and Misty looked at each other then burst out laughing

"Yeah, We've acted that way for a long time! Well, at least the arguing bit!" Ash mused

"Mhmm, we sure have! I had a major crush on Ash since I was ten, and I never told him about it because I was afraid that he didn't feel the same way, or that he would reject me. But then on my fifteenth birthday, he surprised me and confessed his true feelings for me, best birthday ever" Misty sighed happily as she rested her head on her husband's broad shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

Just then a smell wafted into the room.

"Oh no! My spinach puffs!" Clemont shrieked and bolted into the kitchen like a Torchic with its head cut off.

Ash and Misty blinked rather confused.

May, on the other hand, chose to follow her panic-stricken boyfriend into the kitchen.

The food was burnt to a crisp and Clemont had his hands covering his face.

"Oh no! I'm so stupid! Why must everything I do fail?" He wailed dramatically.

"Clemont!" May yelled, causing Clemont to nearly jump out his skin.

"M-May! What."

"What have I told you about beating yourself up over things?"

"That you hate it!" Clemont hung his head in shame.

"Yes! Clemont…. You are a brilliant and loving guy…I really hate it when you tear yourself down like that" May explained softly.

"…B-But why May?" asked the young blond haired inventor.

May lowered her head as a small tear slid down her face.

"When we first got together…your mom…she told me I wasn't good enough f-for y-you…and t-that I-I'd probably leave you…." The young brunette coordinator began sobbing.

Clemont rushed over and embraced her.

"B-but I would NEVER do that to you Clemont! I l-love y-YOU!"

Clemont smiled warmly and picked May's chin up, and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too May."

The young couple rested their foreheads together for a moment.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" Clemont finally piped up.

"Don't worry about it Clemont, Ash isn't picky!" Misty yelled teasingly while bursting out laughing.

"Mistyyyyyyy!" Ash whined dramatically as everyone else joined Misty in laughing hysterically at Ash.

* * *

 **Poor Ash! I hope y all enjoyed this little one shot! Please don't be mad at me contest and geek chic shippers! I mean ABSOLUTELY no disrespect to y all! I just wanted to try something a little different, and I LOVE May and Clemont, not just when they I pair them together, but, individually, they are both pretty awesome! Please review! And I WILL be posting Ch. 4 of "Enter the Missing Father" here within the next week or so!**

 **Until next time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping everyone!**


End file.
